


some cheeky minsung action

by strayybabyy666



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ;)), Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, and SMUT, big gay, but i refused to write butt stuff sorry :(, idk how that stuff works, im so sorry y’all, jisung gives me lowkey powerbottom vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayybabyy666/pseuds/strayybabyy666
Summary: “I think I’m in love with Minho.”“I think I’m in love with Jisung.”





	some cheeky minsung action

“Am I gay?”

Jisung rolled over in his bed with an exasperated sigh. It was 4:38am and he was yet to fall asleep, mind too full with thoughts of Minho.

“Do I like Minho or do I just think he’s pretty?”

“Minho really is so pretty”

“Does Minho think I’m pretty?”

“Does Minho even like boys?”

“Do I even like boys!?”

Jisung tried his best to quiet his mind down, a desperate attempt to get even a tiny amount of sleep. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Minho- Minho and Jisung have been really close friends since the survival show filming. Jisung had held Minho’s hand in order to comfort him when he was told to rap and ever since then Minho was incredibly appreciative, giving Jisung plenty of attention in order to portray his gratitude. At first Jisung didn’t think much of it - He likes the attention, not just from Minho specifically. But recently he couldn’t help but notice that the nature of his hyung’s interactions had slightly changed. Touches became longer and more frequent , looks became more intense which made Jisung shift uncomfortably under his gaze, and hands traveled lower whenever the elder hugged him.

“Oh my god.” Jisung was truely panicked at this point. He shot straight up in his bed and kicked off his blanket. It felt like he was on fire.

“I think I’m in love with Minho...”

...

It had been a few weeks after Jisung’s discovery and he was yet to come to terms with it. The thought of being gay scared him, the thought of being gay for Minho scared him even more, but what scared him the most was the fact that he had fallen for one of his greatest friends in a society where being gay was seen as a sin and where relationships caused career-ending scandals. Jisung could barely sleep and the results were starting to show. He constantly supported a bluish hue under his eyes, his skin was dull and his eyes lacked his usual sparkle. The stress had also completely ruined his appetite and his already thin frame had gotten even smaller, and his signature squirrel-like cheeks had started to disappear. Chan was the first to notice Jisung’s deteriorating state and began to worry. Jisung had gone through rough mental health patches in the past but they never usually got this bad. Chan decided he needed to find out what was going on before it was too late.

“Jisung-ah, you got a minute? I need to talk to you.” Chan called out into the dark abyss of Jisung’s room. A couple seconds of silence passed before Chan tried again. “Jisung, please talk to me. I’m worried about you, man.” Jisung finally emerged from his bed, his hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. “Hyung, I-“ Chan interrupted Jisung with a hug, arms wrapped tight around the smaller boy’s shoulders. All Jisung could do was stand there in Chan’s arms, sobs and cries wracking through his body.

...

“You okay Channie hyung? You look kinda stressed.” Minho asked with concern. Chan huffed as he sat down next to the younger.

“Jisung wants to quit.”

All Minho could do was stutter, his jaw almost dropping to the floor. “Jisung came out to me last night. He told me he was gay and that he had to quit. I tried to talk some sense into him but he was so hysterical I thought I was gonna have to call an ambulance on him.”

“Fuck.” Was all Minho could get out, but he had so many thoughts racing through his mind. Was Jisung really gonna quit? Jisung couldn’t quit. Minho loved the boy too much. Sure he loved all the members, but something about Jisung made him want to throw all his love and affection at him. Jisung was perfect in his eyes and Minho loved everything about him. But was his love for Jisung strictly platonic? Minho wasn’t sure...

That night it was Minho’s turn to drive himself crazy with thoughts of the other boy. He had been lying there for hours with his mind full of Jisung. He couldn’t stop thinking about him- the way his eyes lit up when someone spoke to him, the way he would show off his slightly crooked teeth when he laughed hard, the way he truely looked like a squirrel when he ate.

“I think I’m in love with Jisung...”

...

“Are you really quitting?” Minho asks Jisung who is sat next to him on the couch.

“Chan told you?” Jisung’s eyes widen, panic spread across his features.

“Yeah he did, he told me everything.” “Everything!?”

“Yeah... He’s told all the members.”

Jisung couldn’t believe it. Had Chan really outed him? And even worse, had he really outed him to the person he had been pining over. He felt sick.

“Jisung, you know being gay is ok right? No one’s gonna judge you here. We all love you.” Minho places a warm hand on Jisung’s thigh and the heat spreads out through out his entire body, seeking refuge in his cheeks leaving them a light shade of pink.

“I-I know, but I can’t stay here.” Jisung can hear his heartbeat in his ears at this point. He knows Minho won’t give up. He knows he has to tell him. He has to tell Minho that he is in love with him and that he has to leave.

“Why can’t you stay? We need you, Jisung! Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of!” Minho’s grip on Jisung tightens slightly causing him to flinch.

“I’m not ashamed!”

“Then why are you quitting!?”

“Because!”

“Because why!?” Minho’s grip tightens even more. The heat even more intense on Jisung’s skin. He can’t take it anymore, he has to say it.

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!”

Minho removes his hand from Jisung’s leg, his mind blank and eyes full of shock and confusion. “Jisung, I-“

“No it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. But now you understand why I can’t stay. I can’t stay here with the person I’m desperately in love with. Not when they don’t feel the same way. I’m so sorry Hyung...” Jisung stands up and tries to quickly dash out of the living room, but Minho grabs him by the wrist.

“You don’t have to leave, Jisung-ah.” Minho’s voice is shaky yet firm.

“Minho-hyung, did you even listen to what I just said? Jisung was struggling to keep the tears back at this point. A couple of tear track marks visible on his cheeks.

“I was listening. You said you couldn’t stay here because I don’t feel the same way, right?” Minho gave Jisung’s arm a light tug but Jisung was determined to escape. “Jisung, you’re wrong.”

“Wha-“ That’s all Jisung could get out before Minho’s lips were on his. Jisung was frozen at first, the shock of the kiss rendering his body useless. But the warmth and softness of Minho’s lips soothed him as he began to kiss back.

SMUT TIME HEEHEE 🤠🤠 (I’m so sorry)

Both boys could hardly believe what was happening; they were both kissing the person that they were so in love with. Minho brought his hand up to rest on the back of Jisung’s neck and laced his fingers through the royal blue locks. He gave the hair there an experimental tug, slightly taken aback by Jisung’s reaction. The soft but high pitched moan sending chills up Minho’s spine. Jisung was the first to pull away from the kiss, his breath was faster and his cheeks were an even deeper shade of pink. But what really made Minho’s heart soar was the sparkle in Jisung’s eyes, the sparkle that he had lost and that everyone missed. Minho also noticed something else in Jisung’s gaze. It was lust, and it made his gut churn with arousal. “You’re so beautiful, Jisung. Really.” He dove back in for another kiss but Jisung pushed him backwards until his knees hit the couch. Minho took the hint and sat down, bringing the smaller boy down to sit in his lap.

“You’re more beautiful. I love you so much, Hyung.” And with that, they locked lips again. Minho’s hands reached for Jisung’s hair while Jisung’s hands were both gripping Minho’s shirt. The kiss was becoming more and more messy by the minute with teeth clashing and noses bumping, but they didn’t care. Jisung slipped his hands under the other boy’s t-shirt, giggling softly when he heard him gasp at the sensation. Minho retaliates by tugging at Jisung’s hair again, slightly harder than before and the moan that Jisung lets out makes his breath hitch and temperature rise.

“Jisung, is this ok-“ Minho tries to ask, but Jisung interrupts him by placing a kiss onto his neck just below his jaw, moving lower and lower down the skin until he reaches Minho’s collarbone which he nips slightly with his teeth. Minho tries his best to suppress his reaction but Jisung doesn’t miss the way the elder’s hips subtly rut against his own.

“Ooh- Jisung” Minho’s mind is clouded with lust for the younger pearched in his lap. “Jisung, please.” Worry begins to settle into his mind. He’s worried that this has already gone too far and he doesn’t want to make the younger uncomfortable. But he wants him so bad.

“What is it, hyung?” Jisung asks with a smile, but the innocence of his smile completely contrasts with the constant subtle grind of his hips that causes Minho’s head to fall forward against the younger’s shoulder and a shaky breath escape his lips. Minho’s hands grip and the boy’s hips, but he’s conflicted as to whether he wants to halt his movements or pull him down harder.

“Jisung, ugh- fuck. Please. Please tell me this is okay. I need you to tell me you want this. I need you so bad.” Jisung captures Minho’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss to silence him while he raked his fingernails down his back underneath his shirt, feeling the goosebumps form on his skin. He leans back slightly before removing his own shirt, sighing as Minho immediately smooths his hands over the newly exposed skin.

“I want you to do whatever you want to me, Hyung.” Jisung whispers seductively as he moves down to attack Minho’s neck with kisses and bites once again while roughly grinding down against his member.

“Oh my god, hmmph- Oh Jisung” Minho is embarrassed at how quickly and easily he has fallen apart for Jisung, but he is so, so happy and all he wants in this moment is to make Jisung happy too. To make this beautiful boy feel so good, he wants to make him fall apart too. Jisung moves his hands from the skin of Minho’s back down to the hem of his t-shirt. He glances back at his hyung before lifting the shirt over his head and immediately leaning in to lick and kiss over the skin of his chest. The speed of their grinding increases and moans get louder and more desperate and Minho is so worked up that he’s scared that he’ll finish before they even start. He lifts Jisung up off his lap and turns him around to sit between his legs with his back against his chest. “I wanna touch you. Wanna make you feel good, okay baby?” Jisung whimpers at the nickname and how sexy Minho’s voice sounds, dripping with arousal.

“Hyung, please touch me.” Minho glides his hands across Jisung’s skin, his fingertips leaving a trail of burning pleasure as he reaches closer and closer to Jisung’s crotch. He makes quick work of the younger’s belt and jeans and kicks them across the room. He he leaves small kisses up and down the length of Jisung’s neck as he gently palms the boy through his boxers, getting lost in the sound of his whimpers and moans. Jisung lightly thrusts forward into Minho’s hand in an attempt to increase the friction. “Ah! Hyung, please. I need more!” He begins to grow frustrated because it feels so good, but it’s not enough. It’s nowhere near enough. He’s so worked up and turned on and the desperation can be heard in his moans and cries. He grabs at Minho’s wrist and tries to force his hand under the waistband of his boxers, letting out a frustrated grunt when Minho doesn’t quite understand what he’s trying to do.

“Minho-hyung, please. I need you to touch me properly.” And with that, Minho smirks and yanks his boxers down, wrapping his hand around Jisung’s aching length. Jisung has to fight with every fibre of his being in order to not cum on the spot.

“Oooohh yesss- Hyung, you’re so good to me. That feels so good, please don’t stop.” Jisung cannot stop the trembling of his thighs nor can he stop his hips from fucking into his hyung’s soft, warm hand. Minho nudges Jisung’s head to the side to give him enough room to litter Jisung’s neck with light hickeys. Jisung knows that he should have told Minho not to, hickeys are hard to cover, but he’s just so caught up in the feeling of his soft lips moving up and down his neck. He’s so caught up in the feeling that he doesn’t even realise how close he is to cumming. Wanting to give his hyung just as much pleasure as he was giving him, he reaches behind him to touch his cock through his jeans. Minho lets go of Jisung’s dick, grabs both of his hands and pins them to Jisung’s chest. Holding them there with his right hand, restraining him, before going back to jerking him off with his left. Jisung lets out a moan that he would have been incredibly embarrassed about if he wasn’t so desperate to cum. He feels is orgasm approaching in the pit of his gut as his body trembles all over while chanting out a mantra of “please”, “so close”, and “feels so good.” Jisung shudders as he cums all over Minho’s hand, gasping as Minho speeds up through his orgasm, crying out when more cum spurts out when there’s so much already.

“Oh my god, Jisung.” Minho can’t believe how beautiful the boy in front of him is. He can’t believe how in love he is. He’s in such a trance that he doesn’t even register that Jisung has moved to sit on his knees in front of him. “Jisung, you’re so pretty. Fuck.” Minho chokes out as he caresses the younger’s cheek.

“I’d probably be blushing at that if I wasn’t trying to suck you off right now.” Minho was speechless. Speechless and horrifyingly turned on by the sudden filth that left Jisung’s mouth. All he could do was stare at the boy in front of him as he quickly removed the rest of Minho’s clothes. “I’ve never done this before, Hyung. I’m really sorry if I’m bad at it.” Minho couldn’t even get out a response before Jisung took his dick into his mouth, knocking the air from his lungs. He took his elder’s desperate and choppy moans as encouragement and he continued his work on Minho. With each bob of his head he took the length deeper and deeper until the tip was just touching the back of his throat. Minho was back to tugging at Jisung’s hair, his eyes rolling back into his head every time the younger moaned on his dick. Minho was so gone. He could feel his heartbeat in his skin and he knew that he wasn’t gonna last much longer, so he warned Jisung;

“I’m close. I’m gonna cum. Please, I’m gonna-“ And with that, Jisung pulls off with a loud pop and replaces his mouth with his fist, gripping the base tight. “I want you to wait just a little bit longer, Hyung. Payback for not letting me touch you before.” Jisung purred as he very slowly began to move his hand up and down Minho’s throbbing dick. “No! No please I’m sorry, baby. Please let me cum. Oh my g-god, I’m gonna cum. Wait! Fuck fuck fuck fu-“ Minho cums hard, semen landing on Jisung’s face and chest. Panting and trembling as he comes down from his high. Jisung moves up to sit next to Minho, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck.

...

“Are you still gonna quit?” Minho asks softly. “No, I’m not.” Jisung moves so he’s facing the other boy.

“What are we gonna do? I mean, about us. Can we even be together?” Minho asks as he moves a strand of Jisung’s hair out of his eye.

“I’m not sure. But we’ll figure something out. I love you hyung, you’re the love of my life and I can’t lose you”. They fall asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each others arms. They wake up a few hours later, slightly disgusted at the fact they accidentally left dried cum on the lounge and they laugh and joke about how they should just leave it there to get Chan back for forcing him out of the closet.

...

“Did you talk to Jisung?” Chan asks as Minho enters the living room.

“Uhh... yeah. Jisung’s fine. Ha- Actually, he’s doing very well.” Minho does his best to suppress to suppress his laughter. “What’s so funny about that?” Chan asks, looking up from his phone.

“Nothing! Nothing. But I should probably warn you about what happened on that couch...

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS IS REALLY BAD i did bad in school so I’m illiterate


End file.
